The Man In the Oni Mask
by whitexlotus
Summary: After the fall of Ba Sing Se Katara and Toph decide to rescue Iroh.When Katara is saved by a mysterious man without the knowledge of his identity, but what will happen when she find out who he really is?Now upgraded to a chapter fic! Zutara![Bluetara]
1. The masked hero

AN: Since this is my first story please be nice! Btw Italic is katara and bold is zuko and normal is just narration, enjoy:

Discalimer: Do you really think I own avatar? If you do I feel really sorry for you.

An eerie calm floated over the unknowingly conquested city of Ba Sing Se while four teenagers, an overthrown king, and his pet bear contemplated the next move they would make.

_"As much as I hate Ba Sing Se we have to go back and save Iroh, he saved Twinkle toes butt out there!"Toph yelled_

_"You know as well as I do that we can't go back!" _

_I had to slap some sense into her._

_"Aang almost died Toph! Do you really think it's wise to take him back to Azula and that stupid jerk Zuko??_

_"That's why just me and you should go; we could sneak in, and bust Iroh, no problem"_

_I couldn't believe her did she really think it would be that easy to break into city named for it's impenetrability? She seriously must be on something..._

_"Don't be stupid Toph, I vote we should just leave this awful place and never come back"_

_"But Katara do you really think it's fair to leave Iroh with Azula, she's seriously crazy! That would be so unfair to leave him in her clutches; we're the only people that can save him! Do you really think his nephew is going to get off his high horse and do it?_

_"Fine if I go will you stop bothering me!" _

_As much as I hate letting Toph win that easily but I really wanted to get off the subject of Zuko...or stupid betraying jerk it's more fitting !_

While our heroes floated over the city Zuko laid in his bed contemplating the night's events...

**I never intended to betray my uncle, everything I had done had been an act. Including fighting against the avatar and the waterbender; although I never expected it to hurt this bad, even if it was a lie. **

**"Why do I have to feel so guilty? She's just a water bending peasant I shouldn't feel like this!"**

**Did I just admit that I liked her?!**

**"You sure did, you're in loooove with a girl who hates your guts, congratulations! **

**Who are you? NO I don't like her she's just a peasant who doesn't deserve my attention, besides she's not even that pretty.**

**"I'm your conscience, you know you should really stop lying to yourself. What you really mean is that you think she's the most beautiful girl in the world and you'd do anything to have her kiss you."**

**WHAT!!I uh don't uh ARRGH!**

**"You sure have a way with words Zuko, it seems that you like this girl alot but if I may be so kind to suggest that you better make a move, did you see the look the avatar gave you in the cave? You're not the only one in love with the girl..."**

**Just shut up okay! For all I care the avatar can have her!**

**"If I'm not mistaken you glared back at him..."**

**Okay fine I love her! I want to kiss her, hold her, whatever it takes to make her love me back!"**

**"Tee-hee I win!"**

**Just shut up and leave me alone!**

**"Zuko and Katara in a tree K-I-S-S-I"**

**ARRRGHH just shut up!!**

After dropping off the rest of the gaAang Katara and Toph made their way back to the city...

_"Hey Katara can I ask you something?" _

_"Sure Toph what is it?_

_"What is up with you and this Zuko guy? Every time anyone mentions him it's like you're having a heart attack!!"_

_Oh gods no she did not just mention **him!**_

_"WHAT! There is nothing going on with me and that fire bending jerk!!"_

_"Right now is a perfect example, I swear it can't be healthy for your heart to go this fast! I'm just saying was this guy your other boyfriend?"_

_"NO! I would never even dream of it! He's a stupid arrogant jerky prince who will never change"_

_"I can tell you're lying.."_

_How could Toph say these things to me I would never like Zuko, could I?_

_After a few minutes of awkward silence me and Toph finally made it to the outer wall after using her earth bending to lift is up to the top, we noticed the strange absence of the soldiers that usually protected the wall. _

_"Toph I have a bad feeling about this"_

_"Shut it sugar queen! Some one is coming, we need to hide!!"_

_Toph grabbed my arm and forcefully shoved me into a crevice, I barely fit and it was really uncomfortable._

_"Where are you going!?"_

_"Shh just stay here!"_

_I was about to protest but before I knew it she was gone._

_"The fire bending princess isn't going to know what hit her, she is really dense if she really thought Long Feng just gave up him power that easily" Some Dai Li member whispered to his comrade_

_"What about her friends and brother?"_

_"Didn't you hear? Her brother is working with Long Feng to take her out of power!"_

_I have changed... those words finally made sense!_

Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom palace a young man in an oni mask made his way to the dragon of the west's prison cell

**"Uncle! Are you there?"**

**"Zuko? Good you made it!"**

**"Are you okay did Azula hurt you in any way?"**

**"No I'm just fine, I talked to Long Feng, and you are officially in league with him to overthrow Azula"**

**Thank gods, now as long as Azula didn't find out about the plot there would be no problems with the conquest**

**"Hurry up Toph we need to get to Iroh before Azula does!"**

**No anyone but her! What was she doing here?**

_After the two Dai Li agents were out of sight Katara and Toph started their journey to Iroh's prison cell, it took a good portion of the night to do it but they finally reached their destination. Unluckily for them a few Dai Li agents still loyal to Azula reported their presence._

_"Hurry up Toph; we need to get to Iroh before Azula does!"_

_We had finally reached the prison and we hadn't been caught! But to our surprise someone else was at Iroh's cell. Before I could react to the stranger's presence a familiar cynical voice broke the silence._

_"My my I didn't expect you two to really think you could save my dear uncle, I guess you're just going to have to suffer for your stupidity" Azula said, her voice full of malice._

_Being Azula she naturally started shooting fire like crazy, a bolt almost hit me but it was deflected by one of the masked man's swords, who could he possibly be?_

_"Katara come on let's get out of here!"_

_"I'm coming!" But before I could react one of Ty-lee's quick jabs succeeded in paralyzing me and before I knew it I was motionless on the ground._

**The water bender's presence was certainly unexpected, and due to Azula following her there surely enough I thought my quest to save my uncle was over. Luckily the earth bending girl could bend metal and my uncle was free a lot sooner than I expected. We were about to escape the gloomy metal prison but the water tribe girl was paralyzed; I couldn't just leave her there. After warding off a few members of the Dai Li I picked her up bridal style and made my get away. **

**By the time we had made it to an empty alley in the middle ring she slowly started to regain consciousness.**

**"Iroh, Toph are you there?"**

**I couldn't respond! She would recognize my voice! Well she is pretty loopy I'm sure she wouldn't be able to figure out my identity.**

**"No, but you are safe from Azula."**

**"Who are you?" she asked still unknowing it was me, her mortal enemy.**

**"It doesn't matter, just know that I'm a friend and you're safe"**

**"I don't know if I can trust you, the last time I trusted a guy he stabbed me in the back and started throwing fire at me"**

**Ouch that was harsh, well as long as she didn't know it was me everything would be okay.**

**"I assure you that I can be trusted. Besides if you'd rather have me leave you here for Azula to find you..."**

**"No don't! Besides it's not like you're Zuko or anything."**

**Being the bad-ass fire bending prince that I am, I decided to use this to my advantage.**

_The masked man was very mysterious; he wouldn't even tell me who he was! But as he held me in his arms it felt like I was in one of those romantic fairy tells my Gran-Gran would always tell me back home. Even though I didn't know his identity, I think I am falling for him, just a little._

_"This Zuko, were you two lovers or something"_

_What was up with everyone pairing me and Zuko up together?_

_"Ughh of course not! He's a big jerk that lied to me! Like I would ever even think about it! Why are you asking me anyways?"_

_"Ha-ha just wondering"_

_"Well since you can ask me personal questions I'm going to do the same for you. Why do you wear a mask?"_

_"To protect my identity, if people knew who I really was things wouldn't work out so well"_

_"Wow how intriguing, well I'm sure that whoever you are is a good person or else you wouldn't have saved me."_

_As I began to get feeling back in my body I did something really out of my character, I walked over to my savior and started slowly lifting his mask up._

_"Hey! What are you doing?"_

_"Shh don't worry" I cooed_

_I stopped at his lips and tenderly covered them with my own, he softly gasped, time froze and I felt as if we were reunited lovers, even if I didn't know his name or country. For once in my life I felt like a 14 year old girl, there wasn't a war, just me and him. It felt as if our kiss lasted forever, only interrupted the need for air._

_"Thank you for saving my life"_

_I left him alone in the street the stock still apparent, even if I couldn't see his face, my heart yearning for the chance to meet him again._


	2. Kisses

**AN:Okay so I know some of you might be wondering why Katara doesn't recognize Zuko's voice, he has full knowledge of this so he sort of changes it so she can't put 2+2 together and figure out it's him, besides it makes it more fun! Anyways I've decided to add a little ty-lokka or tokka if everyone hates it! Enjoy R'R please :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own avatar or any of the charachters**

**Wow, just wow, that's the only word that can describe my night. Kissing Katara has to be one of the best moments of my life! All I can think about now is how much I want to see her again, where could she be? As soon as Azula is out of the city I'm going to find her tell her I love her, even if she doesn't know who I am.**

**"Zuko, I need to talk to you."**

**Great it was Ty-lee what did she want?**

**"I know that you helped your uncle escape."**

**"What that's ridiculous! I was here um taking a bath, yes taking a bath!"**

**I am such an idiot, now Azula is going to find out and torture me, great just great, stupid Zuko!!**

**"You don't have to lie to me silly! Don't worry, I won't tell Azula, I don't even really like her, all I can say is crazy! Besides I want to leave her and find the water tribe boy, he's your girlfriend's brother right?"**

**"Hahahaha you're in love with the water tribe oaf! He can't even fight! Hahahaha!"**

**Oh great I made her cry.**

**"Well I thought you would understand but I guess not."**

**"I will tell you where he is if you help me overthrow Azula."**

**"Okay what do you need me to do?"**

**"Persuade her to leave the city"**

Katara, Iroh, and Toph were on their way back to camp when the subject of everyone's favorite prince came up.

_"So Iroh were Katara and this nephew of your ever really an item?"_

_"Haha not exactly but I do recall him tying her to a tree once"_

_"Sugar queen tied to a tree! I would have paid money to see that!"_

_"Will you guys just drop it, I don't' like Zuko! Okay?!"_

_"I can tell you're lying..."_

_Toph is such a pain I can't like Zuko, it would be too complicated._

_"Just shut up okay! Besides I like someone else."_

_"Who let me guess is it this Haru I've heard so much about? Or maybe even the masked guy who saved you from Azula? Now that would be funny."_

_"What of course not, I would never fall for someone who I didn't even know!"_

_I was so angry I stomped off, the kiss we had was amazing...but how could I pursue a relationship with someone when I everything about him was a mystery?_

"Well at least I'm not in love with someone who's got his heart set on the water tribe girl" Ty-lee exclaimed. (AN: This is a segment of a conversation between Ty-lee and Mai.)

"What Zuko's in love with the water bender?!"

"Yes but you can't tell Azula, promise me you won't tell her! All I need you to do is to convince her to leave the city to find her uncle, but now that they are traveling together you can get your revenge"

"It would be better than staying here; this place is so dreadfully boring." Mai said in her usual monotone.

Mai successfully convinced Azula into leaving the city, but in a fit of jealousy she broke the promise she made to Ty-Lee about Zuko's secret affair with Katara. Now that Azula had knowledge of both the Avatar and her brother's affection for the girl; she had the perfect opportunity to capture the avatar and rid herself of Zuko forever, for she knew that both would gladly give themselves to her. Katara was in more danger than she could possibly imagine and only one person could rescue her.

**"Zuko! Zuko! Azula is going to hurt the water tribe girl! She's planning on taking her as bait against you and the avatar!"**

**I couldn't believe this how could she have found out about...us?**

**"Who told her?"**

**"I'm so sorry, I...I didn't know Mai would tell Azula! I'm so sorry! You have to warn her we're the only two people that know about the plot! "Ty-lee said with tears in her eyes.**

**"Does Azula know where she is?"**

**"No luckily, we're the ones that know, but you have to hurry Zuko! It's only enough time until Azula finds them!"**

Katara, Iroh, and Toph had successfully made it back to their camp at chameleon bay. Aang had succeeded in connecting with his four past lives and rekindled his avatar spirit. While Sokka had been, well nothing really, unless eating counts!

_"Katara, Toph you saved him!" Aang said with a hint of excitement in his voice_

_"Hello young avatar, it is an honor to meet you again. Now who would like some tea!?" Iroh exclaimed._

_"I'd love some, considering I never got any back in the tea house at the royal palace" Kuei said (AN: He's the earth king just incase you didn't know.)_

_"Excellent I'll start brewing right away."_

_"So Katara did you do anything interesting, besides saving Iroh, on your trip?"_

_"Um not really, yeah it was an okay trip I guess, I uh got saved by a "blue spirit"."_

_"The blue spirit?!" Aang said with a confused look on his face._

_"Uh yea..."_

_"Well that's just great!" Aang said in a really angry voice._

_"Aang wait!"_

_But before I could say anything more he was already up in the air. After Aang liking me for so long it felt as if I was walking on pins and needles, I just didn't want to hurt him. I really hope that he didn't catch the infatuation in my voice; I couldn't bear to break his heart, not yet._

_"Why if it isn't the water bending tramp, my you're not even that pretty, how could you get so many boys to fall in love with you?"_

_What did she mean "so many boys" the only person I knew that liked me was Aang, unless..._

_"Azula!" Aang yelled "What are you doing here."_

_"Nothing I just came to take your girlfriend on a little vacation, you wouldn't mind would you? Of course you could always come instead."_

_"You can't capture me! I won't let"_

_Before I could finish I was on the ground, and everything was fading black..._

**Dammit! Azula had beat me to the camp, I wasn't going to let her win, not this time. I placed my mask on and started to attack, simultaneously using fire bending and my swords against my sister.**

**"Well if it isn't the Blue Spirit, how lucky of you to join us for play time. I'm sure my father would love to meet a traitor of your status. You know you remind me a lot of my brother; stupid for one, weak, and of course you're probably in love with the water tribe peasant too. It's a shame really." **

**I couldn't speak Azula would surely recognize my voice and the last thing I needed was Azula knowing it was me behind the mask. So, instead I surprised her with a blast of fire, effectively knocking her of the komodo dragon.**

**"Uncle I need you to get the Avatar and his friends out of here, I'll save the Katara."**

**"Be careful Zuko, and take good care of her."**

**"Yes Uncle, now go before Azula gets you too!"**

**As I saw the Avatar's bison lift its way up into the sky I knew that they would be safe, but where was Katara! **

_"Uhhh help, Sokka, Aang, anyone please." I whispered_

_"Shh don't worry Azula is gone. You're with me." A man's voice replied_

_I slowly opened my eyes to reveal the mask of the blue spirit._

_"Oh hi" I said with a blush rising to my cheeks_

_I tried to move but a sharp pain all over my body stopped me from rising and the blue spirit grabbed my falling body and placed me gently back on the ground._

_"Don't try and move you were bleeding profusely and you're covered in bruises."_

_"Water please, I sort of need it." I said_

_"Oh yeah, here" he said handing me my water skin_

_I quickly bended the water out and started healing my many injuries. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew that he was amazed at my ability._

_"Yea it's something that I just kinda picked up."_

_"That's amazing." the astonishment still present in his voice_

_"So you rescued me, again. Do you like stalk me or something?" I said with as slight chuckle._

_"I don't stalk you! The reason I'm out here is for me to know and you to never find out."_

_"Well if I kissed you, would you tell me?"_

_" No, besides most girls don't go around kissing strangers in masks so even if you did, I still wouldn't tell you."_

_"Well I'm not most girls, I'm Katara and no one is ever going to change that. Besides I'll make you tell me."  
_

**Katara is the most amazing girl, ever. She is already an amazing water bender and she can heal, how cool is that?**

**"I'd like to see you try."**

**"Fine!"**

**Before I could respond my mask was already halfway up my face and her lips were on mine. She was an amazing kisser, an amazing everything! But before I could even deepen the kiss she pulled away!**

**"Hey!"**

**"Sorry I guess I don't really want to kiss you when you won't tell my why you're stalking me."**

**"Fine I'm out here because Azula was going to kidnap you and hold you as a ransom for the avatar or the uh prince."**

**"That's better."**

**She came back over to me and started kissing me again, gods this girl was incredible, and did she just use her tongue! I could get used to this! That blasted woman she pulled away again! **

**"Sorry I just can't kiss anyone like that if I don't know who they are, I'm sorry."**

**"Oh"**

**I couldn't lie to her anymore, I untied the mask and started pulling it of my face, dropping it to the ground.**


	3. Changes

_AN: I am sooooo sorry this update took so long, I sorta didn't know what direction to take this story in and I forgot about it for a while. But I know what direction I want to take this story in now so enjoy! Please R'R it will make updates come much faster ; )_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender or any of the characters. If I did season 3 would have came out a loooooong time ago!_

_

* * *

_

_My eyes were transfixed on the face of my masked savior. As the ribbons that kept the identity of him a secret unraveled and the beautifully carved piece of wood left the moved from the grace of his fingertips my heart soared, only to come back crashing to the ground. It was Zuko...the same Zuko that broke my heart and almost killed my best friend. I had only one question on my mind, why?_

"_Of all people it had to be you, why Zuko? Why did you play with my emotions like they _

_didn't matter?" I cried_

"_You have to understand, I never meant to betray you. It was all a plot, revenge against Azula" He responded _

_He had to be kidding, right?_

"_You can't seriously think I'd believe your lies. I'm not ready to trust you again, this is exactly how I felt with Jet and I'm not ready for that again." I screamed_

"_I'm not Jet, I'm Zuko." He yelled " You have to believe me! I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you!" _

"_Don't lie to me Zuko" I growled_

"_Ever since the first time we fought against Azula together I've been terribly in love with you! You were the first woman to ever care about me since my mother left! "Zuko exclaimed_

_" But I knew you'd never feel about me that way, all because of where I came from and all the terrible things I've ever done to you. You don't know how much that hurts, but the time we spent together gave me hope that maybe someday things would change" Zuko added in one long rant_

"_Than why did you side with your sister? That hurt me more than you could ever imagine." _

"_If I made it look like me and my sister were on the same side then it would be so much easier to get rid of her for good. Me and my uncle planned it all." _

"_Even Aang almost dying?" I interjected_

"_No that was all Azula" He laughed_

_I'd never seen Zuko show anything other than pain and sadness. This was a welcomed change, something told my heart that maybe, just maybe these things I were feeling weren't so bad after all._

**

* * *

**

**Even though Katara wasn't so welcoming to who I was at first, I could almost feel this wave of change washing over us now. My heart was soaring and my mind was screaming just kiss her, just show her how you feel now that she knows you're hopelessly in love with her. **

"**Katara" I whispered**

"**What?" She replied**

"**Close your eyes" **

**After some brief hesitation she finally closed her eyes, her beautiful blue yes. Slowly I made my lips down until I could feel her sweet breath caress my face. Smiling I moved, showing my love for her in the form of a passionate kiss.**

"So it seems as if my brother is in love with that whore from the south, and he's the blue spirit! Things are definitely working in my favor, wait until daddy hears about this." Azula cackled

Things were about to take a turn for the worst.


End file.
